A Past Life
by FfionJayneWMMC
Summary: Jasper had a past life that not a lot of people know about. what happens when his sister comes back into the picture and will their dad ever find out.  Probably guess who Jasper's sister it
1. Chapter 1

A past life 

Chapter 1

**JPOV**

Uh! Why do we have to go to school again? I was born in the 1800's; I'm over a hundred years old. I was thinking about when I was human, when a small voice interrupted me.

"Jazzy Swan!" I knew that voice; I hadn't heard it in over one hundred years. As I turned there stood a small girl 5'4" with soft brown hair and eyes to match, it was...

"Izzy Swan!" I can't believe it, my little baby sister. Why was she in Forks and why does she look 17, not again.

"!" she squealed and threw her arms around my neck. A started spinning her around, and then I remembered my family. I started speaking in our native language and I touched her face as I spoke.

"Izzy, beth wyt ti'n ei wneud yma?" she gave me a smile and looked me in the eyes.

"Really jazz, got dal gan fampir. Pa mor dwp ydych chi. Roeddem wedi gwersi ar hyn. Rydych yn gadael heb ffarwelio a dydw i ddim yn gweld chi am gan mlynedd. Ond mae'n edrych fel eich bywydyn soughed. Gennych newydd teulu. " she said glancing at the Cullens and then looking down at her feet. I lifted her head and said.

"Dyw hi ddim yn hoffi hynny, Ni fyddaf byth yn cymryd lle i yn gwybod bod ond yr hyn oedd i fod i mi ddweud wrthTad. Ie, ymunodd â'r fyddin, troi i mewn i fampir a yeah flin amredeg i ffwrdd." I look away and she hit me across the head, scolding me.

"Fe allech chi wedi galw i mi a sefydlog yn un o'r pethau hynny." I sighed and chuckled a bit for being corrected by my baby sister.

"Can you do it now" I replied in English, she sighed and nodded. She bit her wrist and brought it up to my face, I heard some gasps coming from the other Cullen's. She also held her other hand up to my eyes covering them. I heard more gasps from the Cullen's and then Izzy realised me. I opened my eyes and she said.

"Ah! Much better, now I changed my nickname. Izzy is too young, my new nickname is Bella." I smiled down at her and shook my head, replying.

"Na, byddwch bob amser yn 'fach Izzy'" she scoled and let out a humph. I hugged her close and kissed her forhead before turning back to my new family. There were alot of shocked gasps. Ali spoke first.

"Jasper, what happened to your eyes." I just chucked and turned to Izzy who was giggling along. As I caught a glimps of her face it was a full on belly laugh.

**If you can name the language I will be surprised and also very proud.3 **

**Translations:**

**Izzy****,****beth****wyt ti'n ei wneud****yma****?**

Izzy, what are you doing here?

**Really****jazz****,****got****dal gan****fampir****.****Pa mor****dwp****ydych chi****.****Roeddem wedi****gwersi****ar hyn****.****Rydych yn****gadael****heb****ffarwelio****a dydw i****ddim yn gweld****chi am****gan mlynedd****.****Ond mae'n****edrych fel****eich****bywydyn****soughed****.****Gennych****newydd****teulu****.**

Really Jazzy, got caught by a vampire. How stupid are you. We had lessons on this. You leave without saying goodbye and I don't see you for a hundred years. But it looks like your life's soughed. You have a new family.

**Dyw hi ddim yn****hoffi hynny****,****Ni fyddaf byth yn****cymryd lle****i chi****.****Rydych yn gwybod bod****ond yr hyn****oedd****i fod i****mi****ddweud wrthTad****.****Ie****,****ymunodd****â'r fyddin****,****troi****i mewn i****fampir****a****yeah****flin****amredeg****i ffwrdd****.**

It's not like that, I will never replace you. You know that but what was I meant to say to Tad. Yes, joined the army, turned into a vampire and yeah sorry about running away.

**Fe allech chi****wedi galw****i mi****a****sefydlog****yn un o'r****pethau hynny****.**

You could have called me and fixed one of those things.

**Na,****byddwch bob amser yn****'****fach****Izzy****' (I altered the translation because it didn't really fit)**

Nope, you will always be '(Little) small Izzy'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

"Jazzy Swan!"

Who was this girl and why does she know Jasper? Why was she calling him Jazzy Swan? His name is Whitlock. Jasper turned and shouted.

"Izzy Swan"

Jasper knew this girl. He called her Izzy Swan. She was now hugging him, MY JAZ. He looked happy to see her and started kissing her all over her face. I was about to go and break it up when Edward grabbed me. They both started speaking in a different language. I listened to every word even though I didn't understand it.

"Izzy, Beth wyt ti'n ei wneud yma?"

"Really Jazz, got dal gan fampir. Pa mor dwp ydych chi. Roeddem wedi gwersi ar hyn. Rydych yn gadael heb ffarwelio a dydw i ddim yn gweld chi am gan mlynedd. Ond mae'n edrych fel eich bywydyn soughed. Gennych newydd teulu. "

I didn't understand a word. She kept looking into his eyes and then glanced at us. She sounded sad as she spoke the last part.

"Dyw hi ddim yn hoffi hynny, Ni fyddaf byth yn cymryd lle i yn gwybod bod ond yr hyn oedd i fod i mi ddweud wrth Tad. Ie, ymunodd â'r fyddin, troi i mewn i fampir a yeah flin amredeg i ffwrdd."

Jasper replied to something she had said and looked away. That's when she hit him and began speaking sounding really cheesed off.

"Fe allech chi wedi galw i mi a sefydlog yn un o'r pethau hynny."

She really did sound annoyed by whatever Jasper had answer her with before. Jasper sighed but chuckled and spoke so all of us could understand.

"Can you do it now?"

He replied and she nodded before biting her wrist and putting it next to Jaspers face. She placed her other hand over his eyes. The Cullen's and I gasped at this exchange, I was trying to get out of Edwards grasp but he wouldn't let go. Jasper had his back to us but we could see he open his eyes after 'Izzy' pulled away. Izzy began to speak.

"Ah! Much better, now I changed my nickname. Izzy is too young, my new nickname is Bella."

Jasper began speaking the odd language again, as he smiled down at her.

"Na, byddwch bob amser yn 'fach Izzy'"

She didn't look pleased at this answer because she scowled and humphed. Jasper just pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Before turning back to us.

He turned back abd everyone gasped blinking a few times because we were expecting him ti have red eyes but instead he had blue eyes with streaks of silver. So I had to ask.

"Jasper, what happened to your eyes."

They both began to chuckel and then looked at each other and burst out into full on lauging.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Izzy****,****beth****wyt ti'n ei wneud****yma****?**

Izzy, what are you doing here?

* * *

><p><strong>Really<strong>**jazz****,****got****dal gan****fampir****.****Pa mor****dwp****ydych chi****.****Roeddem wedi****gwersi****ar hyn****.****Rydych yn****gadael****heb****ffarwelio****a dydw i****ddim yn gweld****chi am****gan mlynedd****.****Ond mae'n****edrych fel****eich****bywydyn****soughed****.****Gennych****newydd****teulu****.**

Really Jazzy, got caught by a vampire. How stupid are you. We had lessons on this. You leave without saying goodbye and I don't see you for a hundred years. But it looks like your life's soughed. You have a new family.

* * *

><p><strong>Dyw hi ddim yn<strong>**hoffi hynny****,****Ni fyddaf byth yn****cymryd lle****i chi****.****Rydych yn gwybod bod****ond yr hyn****oedd****i fod i****mi****ddweud wrthTad****.****Ie****,****ymunodd****â'r fyddin****,****troi****i mewn i****fampir****a****yeah****flin****amredeg****i ffwrdd****.**

It's not like that, I will never replace you. You know that but what was I meant to say to Tad. Yes, joined the army, turned into a vampire and yeah sorry about running away.

* * *

><p><strong>Fe allech chi<strong>**wedi galw****i mi****a****sefydlog****yn un o'r****pethau hynny****.**

You could have called me and fixed one of those things.

* * *

><p><strong>Na,<strong>**byddwch bob amser yn****'****fach ****Izzy****' (I altered the translation because it didn't really fit)**

Nope, you will always be '(Little) small Izzy'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**JPOV**

I could see they were getting angry and so could Izzy so she jumped on my back, hiding her face in my hair.

"What are you like 4?" I chuckled until she pinched me and I squeaked causing the whole of the Cullen's to burst out laughing.

"You try getting pinched by her it hurts... Mae hi yn gryfach nag mae hi'n edrych." She just smiled at me, looking over my head at the Cullen's.

**B(Izzy)POV**

I was looking round the Cullen's, until my eyes set on the youngest one. He had disordered hair of a bronze-copper, I would know it anywhere. E. Anthony Masen. He never gave me his full name; I could never search for him. I looked everywhere for him.

"Anthony?" I asked looking directly at me for the first time. He shook his head and my face dropped.

"Anthony's my middle name. My first name is Edward." I smiled and said.

"E. Anthon Masen, born 20th June 1901. Lived in Chicago...Illinois." I smiled at his confused face and carried on. "Went missing in 1918 after was admitted to hospital with his parent dying of Spanish influenza. A doctor C. Cullen treated you up to when you went missing, where you vanished from the ward after your mother's death." I stated the facts I knew. Jasper looked confused and then it clicked, I had written this in one of the letter I had sent to him that I never got a reply from.

"O dyna beth oeddech yn ei gael am yr holl flynyddoedd yn ôl. Pa mor hir wnaethoch chi yn edrych? "I looked down and replied.

"110 mlynedd, sori ond thats pam dwi yn nhaleithiau'r eto. Nad Tad ddim yn cytuno." Jasper took my down from his back and hugest me tight.

"Father can't do anything. I won't let him promise." I was comforted by this and then he continued to say "come on lets introduce you to everyone." I nodded.

"Alright everyone, this is my little sister Izzy. Izzy this is Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and of course you know Edward." He squeezed me and let go going over to Alice, he kissed her forehead.

"byddwch wedi cael eich ffrind enaid" I gasped softly, he nodded and smiled. I smiled back and said.

"It's nice to meet you all. I am sorry about the whole performance Jazzy has seemed to have left out some of his life." I said glancing at Jasper.

"As you see I haven't aged since 1700's" glancing at Jasper to conform he nodded.

"Time passes fast though and somebody ran away from home leaving me with Mr Grouch and his sidekick Pippy." The last bit was said to Jazzy and he frowned.

"Father trying to set you up with 'Pippy' again?" he said putting air quotes around Pippy. I nodded and he chuckled. I glanced at Edward who was frowning when he said set up.

"It's not funny, I could always go back and tell dad what has been happening for the last 200 years." He frowned and shook his head.

"getting back to my point we are immortalis or immortals"

**Translations:**

**Mae hi****yn gryfach****nag****mae hi'n edrych****.**

She is stronger than she looks.

**O****dyna beth****oeddech yn ei gael****am yr holl****flynyddoedd yn ôl****.****Pa mor hir****wnaethoch chi****yn edrych****?**

Oh that's what you were on about all those years ago. How long did you look?

**110****mlynedd****,****sori****ond****thats****paham****fi****am yn****y gwladwriaethaueto****.****nad****Tad****ddim yn cytuno****.**

one hundred and ten years, sorry but that's why I am in the states again. Dad does not agree.

**byddwch wedi cael eich****ffrind****enaid**

you've found your soul mate


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**EPOV**

What? How did she know all this stuff about me? Why did I want to kill whoever this 'Pippy' they were referring to? It is so confusing. I looked to Izzy and she smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me to her car.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way to your house. I have to have a word with Carlisle, he is in deep shit." She muttered the last part to herself whilst getting into the car. I followed after her.

"Izzy? How do you know so much about me? I recognise you but then I don't. It is really confusing." I said quietly but steadily. She chuckled, relaxed and started her story.

"Please call me Bella or Bells or Belle as you used to call me." I nodded. " well were to start. I was born 1694. To a Charles and Renee Swan, I had a twin brother Jazzy or Jasper as you call him." She rolled her eyes. "When I was 16 I created a juice, if you can call it that. Well it made you immortal, I fed it to Jazzy and my dad and some of my friends but then Jazzy ran away because of our dad. I was so upset but I knew that he was coming to the states so I followed. I searched and search from 1750 to 1850, my dad told me to come home. I did and for 50 years regretted it, after the 50 years I started to search again. I ended up in Chicago after 15 and met a nice family that took me in. I was like a daughter to them, they had a son but I never thought of him as my brother. As I was stuck at the age of 17 after 2 years me and the son started dating, we were together a year." She mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't understand, it sounded like and he didn't tell me his name. she continued fast. "He was so sweet and loving. One day he told me he loved me and I knew I loved him too. 2 weeks after he said he loved me he became very ill, he was dying I decided that I would change him. His parent had died in the night, I was going to and I went to go get the juice. It takes a while to make an effect but you have to be dying to become an immortal so it would take a few days. I fed him some juice for 2 days, it was nearly complete. I went into the hospital the next day and he was gone. I searched for him, convinced he wasn't dead. I searched for the doctor treating him, I found him a year later and he said he was sorry for 'my loss' but he was gone. I still wasn't convinced so I stayed in Chicago for a few months and continued searching. Now I was searching for 2 people, my brother and my love." She finished sniffling, this story sounded so familiar. I reached out to touch her hand and noticed a ring with the Masen Crest. Then it dawned on me, Izzy, Isabella Marie Swan! I took her hand examining the ring and she gasped trying to pull her hand away.

"Isabella Marie, my little Belle. How couldn't I remember." I looked at her and she smiled a shy but sweet smile.

"Edward Anthony Masen, fy nghariad. yn unig. parhaol ac am byth! Rydw dwli chi!" She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Edward Anthony Masen****,****fy nghariad****.****yn unig****.****parhaol****ac****am byth****! Rydw dwli chi!**

Edward Anthony Masen, my love. Only. Lasting and forever! I love you!


	5. Chapter 5

******Okay so in this chapter at the end I added characters from the Vampire Diaries books aswell as the Immortal series where the immortals are based off in this. Thanks hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. You find out the language being spoken!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

**BPOV**

He remembered me! He remembered! I rejoiced in my head.

Whispering just as we reached the house. "Edward Anthony Masen, fy nghariad. yn unig. parhaol ac am byth! Rydw dwli chi!" Edward looked over at me and I smiled back at him, just as I was about to say something Jasper grabbed me and started shouting.

"Rwy'n dy garu di! Ni allwch fynd i dynnu rhywbeth fel 'na ar y nad ydych yn y ferch fach i mi adael gyda'r Tad? Ni allwchwneud hyn rwy'n ei wahardd!" I was in shock, but soon came out of it. I was speaking in a menicing voice and he knew I was dead serious.

"Ni allwch gwahardd i mi wneud unrhyw beth, meddwl am y wyf yn gryfach na chi i'n rheolaeth y tywydd," I stopped and the point of making the lightening flash as my temper was at a high. As this speech had started a storm has to. "marwolaeth a bywyd. peidiwch â llanast gyda mi Jasper. Peidiwch â." He looked in shock but he nodded. Just as I was about to flip 2 cool arms wrapped around me, Edward. He started speaking comforting words into me ear.

"Belle, you need to calm down. Don't do anything silly, I am here for you remember that. Jasper is just looking out for you; he is still your brother and it here to protect you. You wanted to come and meet Esme and Carlisle." As soon as he had his arms around me the storm started to clear up, I had steadied me breathing and turned in Edward's arms so that he was hugging me. After a moment I took a deep breath and Edward loosened his arms letting me go.

"Thank you" I said putting my hand to his cheek and he smiled his lop sided smirk. I chuckled at him, I always love that smile. And I voiced this

"Caru bob amser yn gwenu." I knew he knew what this ment as I used to say it to him all the time, he had learnt a small amount of our language. He replied in his limited vocab of the language.

"Diolch i chi! Rwy'n dal i feddwl yn eich fwy prydferth. Rydw dwli chi!" I smiled at him and turned back to the Cullen's. They all stood there with the chins on the floor, I smiled at them and was going to explain when Carlisle came out with a small woman. Esme?

Carlisle looked shocked to see me and then guilty.

"Isabella? How can it be you?"

"Well hello Carlisle, yeah you should be guilty. I never gave up, did you know that. Had to find my brother too, again you found him before me." He looked down and then at Edward and me. He sighed.

"Isabella, I am so sorry I didn't think that you were a vampire. I thought you would be dead by now and I couldn't put Edward through that." I sighed and looked at the solemn vampire in front of me.

"It's okay Carlisle; I forgive you and get your points. But I'm not a vampire. I'm an immortal." He looked at me shocked and then began to speak only to me, moving forward.

"I thought they were a myth, from the Welsh mountains. Ah, that's why you Edward kept saying 'Rydw dwli chi' in the hospital. I know little welsh but some phrases I picked up from a little town I visited. One couple kept saying that, in the 1700's before I came to America. Their names were….." he was thinking so I had to finish him.

"Stefan and Elena. Yeah don't get me started about them. They are still here but I like Damon better Stefan's brother, he is nice." Jasper growled at my side which made me chuckle, turning to him.

"Yeah, Anna's still around too. She is coming to Forks, do you want to see her again Jazzy. I'm sure she missed you?" he looked at me wide eyed and then pulled Alice closer to him, by now I was in full on belly laughing.

"Chill, she is married to a guy named Jeremy. She won't touch you, actually everyone is coming to Forks. Damon, Stephan, Elena, Anna, Jeremy, Bonnie, Jane, Phil and obviously James." I shuddered at the last name.

"JAMES! JAMES!" Jasper shouted "Ffycin uffern Izzy. Sut allech chi wahodd JAMES i lawr? Weithiau,Weithiau ..."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Anthony Masen<strong>**,****fy nghariad****.****yn unig****.****parhaol****ac****am byth****! Rydw dwli chi!**

Edward Anthony Masen, my love. Only. Lasting and forever! I love you!

* * *

><p><strong>Rwy'n dy garu di<strong>**!****Ni allwch****fynd i****dynnu****rhywbeth****fel 'na****ar y****fi****.****Pam nad ydych yn****y ferch fach****i mi adael****gyda'r****Tad****?****Ni allwchwneud hyn****rwy'n****ei****wahardd****!**

I love you! You can not going to pull something like that on me. Why are you not the little girl I left with Tad? You can not do this I forbid it!

* * *

><p><strong>Ni allwch gwahardd i mi wneud unrhyw beth, meddwl am y wyf yn gryfach na chi i'n rheolaeth y tywydd, marwolaeth a bywyd. peidiwch â llanast gyda mi Jasper. Peidiwch â.<strong>

You can not forbid me to do anything, think about it. I am stronger than you I control the weather, death and life. don't mess with me Jasper. Don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Caru bob amser yn gwenu.<strong>

Always loved that smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Diolch i chi! Rwy'n dal i feddwl yn eich fwy prydferth. Rwy'n dy garu di!<strong>

Thank you! I still think your's is more beautiful. I love you!

* * *

><p><strong>Ffycin uffern Izzy. Sut allech chi wahodd JAMES i lawr? Weithiau,Weithiau ...<strong>

Fucking hell Izzy. How could you invite JAMES down? Sometimes, Sometimes...

* * *

><p><em>If you didn't get it the language was Welsh!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it look so long!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

BPOV

"What do you mean?" I looked at Jasper shocked at his out burst. Jasper looked down at me, grabbing me on the top of my arms. Now I was getting mad.

"Get your hands off me, Before I make you." The thunder was rolling in. I could feel Edward edging closer to me.

"Izzy, you know what he is like. He hurt lots of people, including you." His voice was calm whilst mine was getting louder. The thunder was coming fast. He was still holding my arms and I had had enough. I sent a charge through his hand and he jumped back. I started advancing on him, he started walking back away from me. The Cullen's were watching in shock as Jasper at 6 ft. was backing away from some just over 5ft. I tilted my head to the side an looked at Jasper.

"What don't think you'll win?" I teased him because he knew he wouldn't. He looked at me and frowned.

"You know I wont fight you." I smirked at that because I knew it was true. I started advancing again circling around him.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know this is because you cant bare to lose." He had frozen in the middle of the front yard now.

"But if I attack will you fight back. Most people do, can name a few if you like." He tensed again, the weather was getting worse as my mood was. The Cullen's weren't doing anything because they didn't know what was happening. I heard a noise coming from behind just as something hit me.

"Mam, Mam!" the little bronzed hair girl jumped into my arms. I looked at Jasper and whispered menially.

"You are so luck, Lizzy what are you doing hear I thought you were with D and Matty?" She gave me her lop sided grin but her eyes were watering.

"They're coming with some of the other." Then she looked at the others, her eyes narrowed when she focused on Jasper.

"So you must be Jazzy?" It was funny seeing Lizzy a seven year old girl go against Jasper. He nodded stifly.

"Jaz, I would answer her because she can kick your ass. Trust me she learnt from the best." He shot me a look and then Lizzy tucked her head into my shoulders and started crying. I was trying to calm her but she wouldn't stop so I looked at Jazzy.

"Arnaf angen gitâr. Gallwch chwarae Peidiwch byth yn tyfu i fyny?" he nodded and ran into the house getting the guitar and stated playing. I started singing, with Jasper on back up.

**Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<strong>

**To you, everything's funny  
>You got nothing to regret<br>I'd give all I have, honey  
>If you could stay like that<strong>

**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>Just stay this little<br>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<strong>

**I won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>No, no one will desert you  
>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<strong>

**You're in the car on the way to the movies  
>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<br>At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<strong>

**But don't make her drop you off around the block  
>Remember that she's getting older, too<br>And don't lose the way that you dance around  
>In your PJs getting ready for school<strong>

**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>Just stay this little<br>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<strong>

**No one's ever burned you  
>Nothing's ever left you scarred<br>And even though you want to  
>Just try to never grow up<strong>

**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<br>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
>And all your little brother's favorite songs<strong>

**I just realized everything I have  
>Is someday gonna be gone<strong>

**So here I am in my new apartment  
>In a big city, they just dropped me off<br>It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<strong>

**Wish I'd never grown up  
>I wish I'd never grown up<strong>

**Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>Could still be little<br>Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>It could still be simple<strong>

**Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>Just stay this little<br>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<strong>

**Won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>And even through to you want to  
>Please try to never grow up<strong>

**Don't you ever grow up  
>(Never grow up)<br>Just never grow up**

After Lizzy calmed down I turned to the Cullen's who looked shocked.

"What?" I said feeling nervous. They just shrugged, Lizzy tugged on my hair and I looked down at her. I hummed to show I was listening.

"Mam, can you play another song, Pop song?" I nodded and pulled out my iPod giving it to Jasper. He plugged it in and hit play. I put Lizzy down and turned my back to start dancing.

_**Bella:**_

**I'm at a payphone tryin to call home  
>All of my change I spent on you<br>Where have the times gone  
>Baby its so wrong<br>Where are the plans we made for two**

**Yeah**

Just as I started to sing Damon and Matty came though the woods and Damon started to sing his part,

**_Damon:_****  
>I know its hard to remember<br>The people that we used to be  
>Its even harder to picture<br>That you're not here next to me  
>You say its too late to make it<br>But is it too late to try  
>And in the time that you wasted<br>All of our bridges burned down**

We started dancing together

**_Bella and Damon:_****  
>I wasted my nights<br>You turned out the lights  
>Now Im paralyzed<br>Still stuck in that time  
>When we called it love<br>But even the sun sets in paradise**

**Im at a payphone tryin to call home  
>All of my change I spent on you<br>Where have the times gone  
>Baby its so wrong<br>Where are the plans we made for two**

**If happy ever after did exist  
>I would still be holding you like this<br>All those fairytales are full of shit  
>One more fuckin love song I'll be sick<br>Yeah**

**_Bella:_****  
>Turn your back on tomorrow<br>Cause you forgot yesterday**

**_Damon:_****  
>I gave you my love to borrow<br>But you just gave it away  
>Bella:<strong>

**You cant expect me to be fine  
>I dont expect you to care<strong>

**_Damon:_**

**I know I said it before but**

**All of our bridges burned down**

**I wasted my nights  
>You turnd out the lights<br>Now Im pralyzed**

**Still stuck in that time  
>When we called it love<br>But even the sun sets in paradise**

**_Damon:_****  
>Im at a payphone tryin to call home<br>All of my change I spent on you  
>Where have the times gone<br>Baby its so wrong  
>Where are the plans we made for two<strong>

**If happy ever after did exist  
>I would still be holding you like this<br>All those fairytales are full of shit  
>One more fuckin love song I'll be sick<br>Now Im at a payphone**

**_Bella:_****  
>Ohh yeah<strong>

**Now baby don't hang up**

**So I can tell you what I need to know**

**Baby I'm begging you**

**Please don't go**

**So I can tell you what I need to know**

**_Both:_****  
>Im at a payphone tryin to call home<br>All of my change I spent on you  
>Where have the times gone<br>Baby its so wrong  
>Where are the plans we made for two<strong>

**If happy ever after did exist  
>I would still be holding you like this<br>All those fairytales are full of shit  
>One more fuckin love song I'll be sick<br>Now I'm at a payphone**

The song finished.

"Damon!" I jumped into his arms.

Looking back now the Cullen's looked more in shock.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

* * *

><p>Arnaf angen gitâr. Gallwch chwarae Peidiwch byth yn tyfu i fyny?<p>

**I need a guitar. Can you play Never grow up?**

* * *

><p>P.S If you want the payphone version it is Dave Days and Megan Nicole but in that version there is no swearing but I left that in.<p>

Never Grow Up - Taylor Swift

Payphone - Dave Days and Megan Nicole


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

bpov  
>The Cullen's looked in shock I turned back to Damon and whispered.<br>" do you think they have gone into shock?" Damon looked at me and shrugged leaning over and licking my cheek. To everyone else it looked like he had given me a kiss. I screamed and he dropped my as I twisted to knock him down. I caught his legs and he went down. Leaning over him I dangled spit over him.  
>"I give! I give" I let him up and he went to give me a hug. I stepped away.<br>"come on babe don't be like this you know you love me. We were good together." Damon was pouting at this point still approaching me.  
>"I told you this last time we are never getting back together." Just as I as those word the iPod dock started to play just the right song. I started walking to the beat towards Damon again.<p>

I remember when we broke up the first time  
>Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like<br>We hadn't seen each other in a month  
>When you said you needed space. (What?)<br>Then you come around again and say  
>"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."<br>Remember how that lasted for a day?  
>I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."<p>

Oooh we called it off again last night  
>But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you<p>

We are never ever ever getting back together  
>We are never ever ever getting back together<br>You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together<p>

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
>And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right<br>And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
>With some indie record that's much cooler than mine<p>

Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
>But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you<p>

We are never ever ever getting back together  
>We are never ever ever getting back together<br>You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together<p>

Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah  
>Oh oh oh<p>

I used to think that we were forever ever  
>And I used to say, "Never say never..."<br>Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
>And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,<br>We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
>We are never ever ever getting back together<br>You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together<p>

We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh,  
>We, ohhh, getting back together<p>

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
>But we are never ever ever ever getting back together<p>

I didn't realise that Lizzy and her sister Jasmine were singing my back up and I turned to see my two girls.  
>"Jazzy!" I though my arms around her. I was laughing now they looked at the company and started laughing.<br>"OMiGod! The gang found each other." Looked confused and she point at Alice. Jazzy roled her eyes and went over to the iPod stand looking through the songs.  
>"got it!" music started to play and it click. Jazzy starts singing grabbing Alice as she went. Jasper didn't look to happy. We changed really quickly. We changed into our outfit all stayingbehind the treesI untill it was our turn. We had also all changed into our 20 year old bodies.<p>

[Jazzy:]  
>Where's all mah soul sistas<br>Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

[Lizzy:]  
>Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista<br>Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

[Lizzy:]  
>He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge<br>Struttin' her stuff on the street  
>She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)<br>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
>Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)<br>Creole lady Marmalade

[Jazzy:]  
>What What, What what<br>[Mya:]  
>ooh oh<p>

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi<p>

[Jazzy:]  
>yea yea yea yea<p>

[Bella:]  
>He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up<br>Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
>On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak<br>yeah

[Chorus:]  
>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)<br>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
>Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)<br>Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi<p>

[Jazzy:]  
>yea yea uh<br>He come through with the money in the garter belts  
>I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh<br>We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
>I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours<br>Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
>Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari<br>wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
>4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge<br>hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
>We drink wine with diamonds in the glass<br>by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
>if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya<br>Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
>Creole Lady Marmalade<br>One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

[Mary-Alice:]  
>hey Hey Hey!<br>Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
>color of cafe au lait alright<br>Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
>More-more-more<p>

[Bella:]  
>Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5<p>

[Lizzy:]  
>Sleepin' the grey flannel life<br>[Christina:]  
>But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,<br>More-more-more

[Chorus:]  
>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)<br>Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
>Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)<br>Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)<br>Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)<p>

[Missy CD:]  
>Mary...(oh Leaeaa Oh)<br>Bella... (Lady Marmalade)  
>Jazzy...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)<br>Liz...(Oh Oh oooo)  
>Rockwilder baby...(baby)<br>Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
>Misdemeanor here...<p>

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

To say the Cullen's we're shocked would have been an understatement. But we didn't care we were jumping around.  
>"Mary!" we all screamed and fell down laughing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What did happen in Bella's life before reuniting? And who was involved.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I am sorry this is so late but with my A levels and the stress I have been working all summer I have had no time. I literaly was crying with stress through the year because my group in IT was rubish and I had to do all the work, Media I was doing the editing but needed to look over the camera work and then Art there was so much to do. Enough about my life lets begin.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 <span>

BPOV

Mary jumped into our arms squealing and laughing.

"Its been a long time!" I smiled at them when Damon tapped me on the shoulder. Tapping his watch impatiently I sighed and pulled away. I looked towards the Cullen's smiling as Damon grabbed my bike.

"Sorry guys got to cut this short got to go, got stuff to do. You know busy busy busy." I turned just as Damon had my bike. Throwing my leg over the bike I smiled and waved revving the bike, grabbing my iPod and helmet plugging it in and putting my helmet on I took off, Lizzy jumped on the back. I headed towards my house in Seattle.

EdPOV

I watched as the four girls jump around chatting at incredible speed. I smiled at how happy they were but then 'Damon' pulled Belle away and tapping his watch, she nodded turning to us and speaking really fast, before jumping on a motorbike with Lizzy and speeding off. We were all frozen and as soon as I was able to think I started to run after her but Damon grabbed me.

"Sorry, she is going to be a few hours and then she will probably be back. Come on Jazzy we have to go they will be waiting for us to get there before they start." She nodded and jumped in Belle's car and they took off to and this was when we all followed. As we followed we got to a house in Seattle which was booming with sound. Knocking on the door a guy with green eyes and dark brown hair was standing there, taking one look at the group he stepped aside saying.

"Hey man, How have you been it has been a long time since we last spoke. Bonnie still misses you." He clasped Jaspers shoulder and let us through. Jasper smiled, hugging this man, no boy.

"I'm good Steph, How is Katherine." 'Steph' sighed and laughed, shaking his head. At this moment Damon walked into the room grabbing the smaller boy.

"Oh, he lost her to me a long time ago isn't that right little brother. It is only time till I have Elena." Steph was struggling shouting about how Elena loved him. At that moment Lizzy walked into the room calling Damon.

"DAMON! DAMON! Come on I need you she is almost finished. Leave Stephan alone." Damon let go and followed her out the room we followed into a little booth. Which I could see Bella singing with a piano.

"Okay we are ready to go, Damon go on in." Damon taking his place behind the mike smiled as he started. Bella still hadn't seen us because she had her back turned. Lizzy started the beat as Jazzy got into place.

I could write a song with my new piano

I could sing about how love is a losing battle

Not hard, (it's not hard),

It's not hard, (it's not hard),

It's not hard, (it's not hard),

It's not hard, (It's not hard),

And I could sing about cupid and his shooting arrow

In the end, you'll find out that my heart was battered

Real hard (Real hard)

It's so hard (So hard)

Real hard (Real hard)

It's that hard (It's that hard)

But I rather make a song they can play on the radio

That makes you wanna dance

Don't it make you wanna dance

But I rather make a song they can play on the radio

That makes you wanna grab your lover's hand

So hold up and

Take it through the night

And you should follow it through

To make it alright

Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up

I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano

I could write a song by my new piano

I could sing about how love is a losing battle

Not hard (It's not hard)

It's not hard (It's not hard)

It's not hard (It's not hard)

It's not hard (It's not hard)

And I could sing about cupid and a shooting arrow

In the end, you'll find out that my heart was better

Real hard (It's not hard)

So hard (So hard)

Real hard (It's not hard)

It's not hard (It's not hard)

But I rather make a song they can play on the radio

That makes you wanna dance

Don't it make you wanna dance

But I rather make a song they can play on the radio

That makes you wanna grab your lover's hand

So hold up and

Take it through the night

And you should follow it through

To make it alright

Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up

I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano

So hold up and

Take it through the night

And you should follow it through

To make it alright

Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up

I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano

I'd rather tell you about how I'm feeling boy

And how I'm doing things my way

If I got my piano, than I know I'd be okay

So hold up and

Take it through the night

And you should follow it through

To make it alright

Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up

I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano

So hold up and

Take it through the night

And you should follow it through

To make it alright

Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up

I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano

So hold up and

Take it through the night

And you should follow it through

To make it alright

Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up

I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano

I could write a song by my new piano

I could sing about how love is a losing battle

It's not hard (It's not hard)

It's not hard (It's not hard)

It's not hard (It's not hard)

It's not hard (It's not hard)

Sitting there stunned another song started to play and Damon walked to the mike next to the piano so that he was looking at Bella and smiled.

(Bella)  
>La la, la la<br>You were the popular one, the popular chick  
>It is what it is, now Im popular-ish<br>(Damon)  
>Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms<br>Now youre working at the movies selling popular corn  
>I could have been a mess but I never went wrong<br>Cause Im putting down my story in a popular song  
>(Bella)<br>Ahh,I said Im putting down my story in a popular song

[Chorus]  
>My problem, I never was a model,<br>I never was a scholar,but you were always popular

You were singing all the songs I dont know  
>Now youre in the front row<br>Cause my song is popular

Popular, I know about popular  
>Its not about who you are or your fancy car<br>Youre only ever who you were  
>Popular, I know about popular<br>And all that you have to do, is be true to you  
>Thats all you ever need to know<p>

So catch up,cause you got an awful long way to go  
>So catch up,cause you got an awful long way to go<p>

(Bella)  
>I was a lookout for someone to hate,<br>Picking on me like a dinner plate  
>You hid during classes and in between them<br>Dunk me in the toilets now it's you that cleans them  
>(Damon)<br>You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do  
>It aint so funny when the jokes on you<br>(Bella)  
>Ooh, the jokes on you<br>Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking  
>How do you look so cool?<br>Cause thats the only thing that I learned at school,boy  
>Uh huh,I said thats the only thing that I learned at school<br>[Chorus]  
>My problem, I never was a model,<br>I never was a scholar,  
>You were always popular,<br>You were singing, all the songs I dont know  
>Now youre in the front row<br>Cause my song is popular  
>Popular, I know about popular<br>Its not about who you are or your fancy car  
>Youre only ever who you were<br>Popular, I know about popular  
>And all that you have to do, is be true to you, that's all you ever need to know<br>So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go  
>So catch up, cause you got an awful long way to go<p>

(Bella)  
>All you ever need to know<br>Youre only ever who you were  
>All you ever need to know<br>Youre only ever who you were  
>All you ever need to know<p>

Popular, I know about popular  
>Its not about who you are or your fancy car<br>Youre only ever who you were

[Chorus]  
>Popular, I know about popular<br>Its not about who you are or your fancy car  
>Youre only ever who you were<br>Popular, I know about popular  
>And all that you have to do, is be true to you.<br>That's all you ever need to know  
>(Bella)<br>All you ever need to know

Bella turned and smiled at us taking off her headphones and walking through the door wrapping her arms around me.

"I told you I would be back this is just a long process." I smiled and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs<strong>

**Piano - Ariana Grande**

**Popular Song - Mika and Ariana Grande**

**If you can name the musical that the song Popular song has the same line in I will be very impress I seem to be the only one that can hear it. I think it is write because it has the same tune. Okay until next time.**


End file.
